Proposal
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Steve really wants to put a ring on it. Part 2 of Set the Date.


Steve looked around, surprised that Bucky had disappeared without a word. He realised that he was even less surprised when he saw that Sam had also left. He had quickly put two and two together, but he smiled regardless. He looked back at Sharon. She was always so patient with him. He really had to put a ring on it.

She looked at him and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just noticed that Bucky left."

"With Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I was just wondering where they went" she admitted. She said something to other co-worker and looked back at Steve. "Did you want to leave after dinner?"

"Yeah, okay."

She smiled. "You don't mind?"

"No. Of course not. Should probably get an early night anyway."

She entwined her fingers with his. "Thanks."

He loved her. She had always been supportive of him and loved him regardless of how boring and unattractive he was and how sickly he had been in the past. He rested his hand on her thigh. She smiled and rested her hand on top of his.

The conversation went later into the night, long before anyone ordered meals. Sharon, although she never showed her impatience, had had enough, and politely excused Steve and herself, before the two of them headed back home, grabbing takeaway on the way.

…

Steve wasn't sure if Bucky would be able to help him out, but he decided to ask his help anyway. Bucky was always on time to work, but he was surprised when Brock informed him that Bucky had taken ill and called in sick.

"Bucky never gets sick."

"I know. It's weird not seeing him here. Was he okay Friday night?"

"Friday night?"

"Didn't you two go drinking?"

"Right, yeah, he was fine. He did leave early though."

Brock hummed. "Well, I hope he feels better soon." He continued his walk down the hallway.

Steve sat at his desk and called Bucky's mobile. "Pick up, pick up, pick up" he muttered as it rang out. He sighed and set the phone down, only to have it ring. "Steve-"

"Hey, it's just me."

"Bucky, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Come down with the flu. Your friend Sam is incredible. He is taking care of me."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, Sam is a keeper. I am glad you two met."

"I am too. Is everything okay at work?"

"Course it is. I just… I have a question" he sighed.

"Shoot."

"I want to propose to Sharon-"

"Obviously."

"-but the ring she keeps hinting at is really expensive. I mean, I can't afford it. I would have to wait another… probably six months to be able to buy it outright, and I don't know if I want to get a loan-"

"Buy a ring you can afford. She earns good money, fuck, get her to buy her own ring" he chuckled, before ending up having a coughing fit. "Fuck I was kidding."

Steve could hear Sam say something to Bucky who muttered something in response.

"Sorry about that Steve."

"No worries. So, do you think you can help me?"

"Buy one similar that you can afford. People upgrade theirs and buy new ones all the time. One of the girls at work did."

Steve nodded. "Do you think she would mind if I can't afford the one she wants?"

"I hope she isn't that shallow. Jesus Steve, she loves you! I am sure she will understand anyway."

Steve hummed in agreement. He understood what Bucky was implying, and it wasn't that he thought Sharon was shallow. He was just nervous that she wouldn't like the one he chose. He chewed his lip nervously.

"Steve, tell me what you're thinking."

"What if she doesn't like it?"

"Too bad. She should. I would appreciate anything I was given. Especially like that. Do you really feel that nervous about it?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

Steve waited for Bucky to say something else. When he didn't Steve spoke up. "Buck?"

"How much do you need?"

"What do you mean?"

"The ring she wants?"

"It's well over two and a half thousand."

"Is that with the matching wedding band?"

"No."

"How much of that do you need?"

"One thousand."

"I'll lend it to you."

"No, I can't-"

"Fucking have it Steve. Just take it as a thanks."

I can't. What about when Natasha moves out?"

"Well… I might be leaving Nat instead."

"What?"

"Well, I know it's all happened so fast, but… Sam asked me to move in."

"Wow. And?"

"Well, obviously I said yes" he said, and, although he had the flu, he sounded absolutely ecstatic.

"Buck, I mean, I get that you two get along well, but…you have only known each other a few days."

"Well, why not take the chance, right?"

"Well, I can't debate that. I'm still not taking your money though."

"If you want to get that ring, I'll bring the money in tomorrow."

"You sure you're okay to come in tomorrow?"

"I went to the doctors and the note covers me for today only, so I'll make my way in."

"Don't bring the money."

"Suit yourself Stevie. Just remember, I can get it to you if you change your mind."

"I can't do that to you."

"Sam told me to" he said, although in a joking manner, it wouldn't surprise Steve one bit if Bucky had talked to Sam about it over the weekend. "Well, Sam is telling me it's time for my nap" Bucky chuckled.

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

"Thanks Stevie. You have a good day."

"You too. Get well soon."

"Thanks."

Steve put the phone down and opened his emails. He sighed to himself, feeling distracted by Bucky's offer. He would love to buy Sharon the ring she wanted. He opened the link she had sent him in an old email. He knew that the ring wasn't really that expensive. Engagement rings and wedding bands tended to be expensive. He didn't want to make the mistake of getting one that looked cheap. A few of her co-workers were engaged, and when Sharon had seen the rings that was all she had talked about once she was home.

Steve walked out of the cubicle. He needed to clear his head a bit. He ended up at the coffee station, pressing a button on the machine, only to find that there were no coffee beans left. He walked to the storeroom to get another bag and made his way back up, only to find there was no milk left. He couldn't be bothered finding more milk, so he pressed the black coffee option and made his way back to his cubicle, hot coffee in hand.

"Steve, there you are. Have some paperwork for you."

He grabbed the files from Nick, who seemed to be in a hurry. "I need this done by two."

"Okay."

"Thanks" Nick said, before hurrying off to one of the meeting rooms.

Steve sat down once he was back at his cubicle, only to see that this was the sort of shit Bucky dealt with, but since he wasn't here, Nick had given it to him. He groaned and leafed through the documents, zero idea with what to do with them. He called Bucky back, surprised when Sam answered the phone.

"What's up Steve? Calling back about the ring?"

"Oh, um, no, Nick gave me papers… is Bucky there?"

"He is sleeping. Urgent?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, give me a min." He could hear Sam's footsteps making their way up wooden staircase. "Hey James, its Steve."

"Mm… yeah, 'kay." A few muffled noises and Bucky coughing before speaking. "Steve?"

"Sorry for waking you up. You sound like shit."

"I feel like shit. What happened?"

"Nick gave me all this paperwork-"

"Okay, put me on speaker, we'll get through this."

…

Nick was more than impressed with Steve's work. Steve was glad it was over. He now realised why Bucky was up for that promotion, since he not only did his own work, he appeared to be doing a lot of Nick's work too. Damn you Brock! He really felt that Bucky deserved it more. But he was more excited that he only had three hours until he finished for the day.

He was going to look at rings. He had printed the one Sharon wanted, and he was glad that the artist in him wasn't entirely quashed by boring office duties. He wasn't one who understood gemstones, or even the different cuts, but he was sure it couldn't be too hard to find a similar one.

…

Bucky sent him a message later on, asking how everything had gone. Steve put his response on the backburner. He only had half an hour left before he could get the hell out of here. He would message Bucky once he was home.

…

Steve knew exactly what he was looking for in the engagement ring. His ride on the subway was basically him memorising the ring. Rose gold, diamonds, three stones, oval shape. He was sure that she would like what he chose. It couldn't be too hard to choose one, right?

He wanted to take back that last thought when he walked into the jewellers where she had seen the original ring. He almost died at the sight of all of the different styles. He looked at a few different rings, not one of them resembling the ring she had chosen. He peered around at the staff who were talking amongst themselves. He suddenly felt out of place in a jewellers like this. He was just a scrawny loser who most certainly was punching way above his weight with Sharon.

He sighed and decided he would leave. Maybe he should just send Bucky in to buy the damn thing for him. He turned to leave when one of the girls approached him. "Good evening, can I help?"

He nervously walked back over to the counter. "Um… yeah. I want to purchase an engagement ring."

"You're picking it?"

"Um, no. Maybe. I have a picture of the one she wants. I just… wanted to see what else was similar."

She nodded. "Okay. Do you have a picture? I can grab a few similar ones that way."

"Course." He pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to her.

She hummed and looked over the page. "Give me a minute."

He nodded and looked around, his eye not catching anything in particular. The only thing he really noticed was how gaudy the interior of the shop was, as well as the furnishings.

The lady walked back over. "You're lucky today. We have just one of these rings left in her size."

"You do?" he asked, brow raised sceptically. How did these things even happen? It had to be fate.

"Well, we don't order in that many here since its very popular for people design their own or have specifics in mind that don't always fit with the designs we order in."

"He wished he had the full amount on him. He was too scared to ask the price, but he knew how stoked Sharon would be if he was able to get the one she wanted. "Um… do you do a… like, can I pay it off?" he asked nervously.

"Unfortunately we don't with sale items-"

"Wait, it's on sale?"

She nodded. "It is."

"Okay, how much?"

"One thousand eight hundred."

"I will pay for it right now."

She grinned. "Excellent. Does she know that you're doing this?"

He chuckled. "Um, she has been waiting for a while" he admitted. "We have been dating for almost ten years."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. We met at university." He grabbed his wallet and paid using his card, hoping that it would work. He almost sighed a sigh of pure relief that it worked, but he held it in. "Thank you" he said.

"No worries. She has good taste, it's a beautiful ring."

Steve chuckled. "She knows what she wants. She is incredible."

"I'm glad. Well, good luck with everything."

He smiled, holding the bag close to him. "Thank you." He turned and walked out, taking the ring box and receipt out of the bag and slipped it into his inner coat pocket, throwing the jewellers bag in the bin. He had to keep it hidden from Sharon until he found the perfect time to propose.

…

He called Bucky once he was on the train home. It didn't take long for Bucky to answer.

"Hey Stevie, how are you?"

"Good. How was your day? You feeling any better?"

"No. I think I might die."

"Shit."

"Yeah, I insist on having just a boring funeral. Sam thinks I should at least pick a song I like."

"Okay, just cause you never get sick doesn't mean that this one time you got sick you're gonna die."

"True. You lived all through your sickly childhood. There might be luck for me yet."

Steve chuckled. "Well, before you die, I want you to know that I bought the ring."

"Shit, outright?"

"It was on sale, so… I was able to pay for it."

"Okay, you used all your pay from the last few weeks, huh? Guessing you won't be buying that car-"

"We all knew I couldn't afford to buy that car. Anyway, the trains quicker than the traffic most days anyway."

"Well, I am glad you got that ring. Sharon will freak out when you propose. Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know yet. I think I will take her somewhere nice."

"Somewhere that means something to the both of you. How about you book a hotel? That would be nice."

"That's not a bad idea. I mean, I have the ring, all I have to do is organise something."

Bucky hummed. "I will ask Sam for ideas."

Steve laughed. "Really?"

"Why not? Second and third opinions are a good idea."

"If he has any suggestions send them my way then."

"I will."

"Good. I was thinking Coney Island, I mean, that was our first date-"

"Nope. That is an anniversary thing. It has to either be something really special, or somewhere where you wanna keep making great memories."

"There actually good points. Thanks."

"Welcome. I don't want to be rude, but I'm gonna need some sleep-"

"Sorry, I totally understand. Thanks for your help."

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow Steve."

"I'm still not sure about that."

Bucky laughed, wheezing at the end. "Classic Steve."

"No, this is from Steve who knows what it's like to be sick, so you should rest up so you don't make it worse."

Bucky sighed. "I know. Well, I might see you tomorrow, might not."

"Just take care" Steve said, stepping off the train and making his way to the street.

"You too."

He hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket. All he had to do was get home and hide the box.

…

Sharon wasn't at all suspicious when Steve arrived home a good hour later than usual. After all, if James was sick Steve probably would have had plenty to do.

"Steve, just letting you know that I put your lunch for tomorrow in the fridge."

"Thanks."

She frowned. Steve had been weirdly distant since he got home. She wasn't sure if something happened at work, or if he had work he didn't get finished. He had come in, saying a quick 'hi' before disappearing into their bedroom.

She sat on the lounge and turned on the TV, although she didn't really pay attention to it. They hardly even had time to watch TV on a normal day. She chewed her lip, thinking things through. She wasn't one to be paranoid, and she was more than sure that Steve wouldn't have been seeing someone else after work. She frowned. No, her Steve wouldn't do that.

She felt Steve press a kiss to the top of her head. "You okay beautiful girl?"

She chuckled. Whenever Steve used nicknames it made her laugh. It was just the way he said them. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You've been quiet. Thought you might have had a rough day" he said, rubbing her shoulders.

She hummed. "No, not a bad day, just one of those days" she shrugged.

He nodded. "I was thinking we could go to dinner on Friday night. What do you think?"

"Dinner?"

"Mm-hm."

She unintentionally started mapping things out in her head. The nicknames, the odd behaviour, going out for dinner…

"Sharon?"

Was he planning on breaking up with her?

He moved around and sat next to her. "Sharon. Are you okay?"

She looked at him. "I think dinner would be nice."

He smiled. "Good. Anything in particulates you'd like?"

She felt puzzled, but smiled. "Yeah, I think we should got that Japanese fusion place."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I will make the reservation tomorrow. What time do you finish on Friday?"

She chewed her lip. "I think six, hopefully no later."

"I'll book it for seven thirty. Just to be safe."

She nodded. "That would be perfect."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good."

She smiled and touched his face. "I hope everything okay with you."

He nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine" he smiled, holding her hands in his. He looked at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"I have no idea" she replied earnestly.

…

Friday was still a couple of days away, but she wanted to get her outfit ready. She was convinced she wanted to wear her red dress with her black coat, but she felt like something was stopping her from wearing it. She sighed and decided to have a look at what Steve could wear. She wasn't sure if it was going to be a casual or formal dinner. What did Steve have planned?

She chewed her lip and grabbed Steve's tailored suit. Perhaps it would be formal. She would take his suit to the dry cleaners on her way to work. She had a late start today, so she wouldn't be home until late. She wasn't a fan of working back late, but she loved her job, so she couldn't complain.

She opened Steve's drawer, all his socks, underwear and ties were jumbled together. She grabbed his tie and shifted around for the cuff links she had bought him last Christmas. She grabbed the box and opened it to check, but realised very quickly that this box didn't contain the cuff links. She gasps when she realised that it was an engagement ring. Her engagement ring. The one she had wanted. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oh my god…"

She had no idea what to do. She quickly slipped the box back into the drawer as if she hadn't touched it. But she felt a strong guilt wrack through her body. She had to tell Steve that she had found it by accident. It was the right thing to do.

She grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

"Sharon, how are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she gushed, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

"What are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"I saw the ring. I'm so sorry." She was shocked to hear him laughing. "You're not angry at me?" she asked slowly, softly.

"When is Steve ever angry?"

"James? I hope you're feeling better" she said, surprised that Steve had her on speaker. "How many people heard that conversation?"

"Just James and me. He was at my desk. Not on speaker, promise."

"Oh thank god. But Steve, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, it's okay. Did you want me to come home?"

"No. No. its fine. I was looking for the cufflinks… I feel awful."

"Hey, don't. It's fine. I mean, you will see it anyway, so, no big deal."

"I can't believe you got me the one I wanted. Thank you Steve."

"It's okay. How about we talk about it when you get home?"

She nodded, although he couldn't see it. "Okay. Yeah, let's do that."

"Okay. I love you Sharon, I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

She set the phone down and smiled to herself. Steve was simply perfect. She looked at the time, realizing she had to get ready. She had to stop herself from looking at the ring again. It was perfect. It was all she wanted. She wanted to cry all over again just because Steve was perfect. She dragged herself away from the bedroom and walked to the bathroom. She had to get ready for work.

…

"I can't believe she found it. You must have put it in the worst spot ever" Bucky chuckled.

"I guess I didn't really think it out" he admitted. "I didn't think she would have time to even really find it. She has been so busy at work over the last few weeks."

Bucky nodded, grabbing a tissue from his desk and blowing his nose. "Well, at least she was stoked that you bought the one she wanted."

Steve smiled. "I know. I feel so lucky."

Bucky nodded. "You were right though, I shouldn't have come back in so soon. If you get sick I am so sorry."

Steve chuckled. "It's okay. Yesterday a few people were off sick, so it's obviously spreading around. I'll probably get it regardless" he added, sighing.

"As long as you propose before you get sick, you'll be fine."

Steve chuckled. "True."

"Um… if you are thinking of cancelling that reservation you made let me know cause I think I'll take Sam out as a thanks for not letting me die."

Steve laughed. "We are keeping that booking."

"Okay. I'll make my own reservation."

"Pick a place and I'll book it for you."

"Okay." He pulled up Yelp.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yep. I want to go to the nicest but not expensive place in the city."

"Good luck."

…

Steve finished cooking dinner when Sharon rushed over. "Steve, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, no need to apologize at all" he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

She pressed her lips to his forehead. "I felt so bad all day-"

"You shouldn't have beautiful girl" he sighed, a soft smile on his face. He kissed her lips. "Did you want dinner now?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to the bathroom and I'll be back."

He nodded. "Okay."

She walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed he quickly set the meals up at the table, glad he had pre-set the cutlery and napkins in an attempt to spruce the table up, as well as the roses he had bought, and set in a vase that Sharon had received from a friend the previous year. He swallowed nervously, lighting the candles with matches he had forgotten they had. He waited patiently until Sharon walked back out.

She stepped back out, fresh-faced and in her pyjamas already. He loved it when she was just herself like this, no work pressure to stress her out. Her jaw dropped when she saw the table. "Oh Steve" she breathed. "I shouldn't have changed, should I?"

"I think you look beautiful" he answered earnestly.

She blushed and walked over. "Steve, this is beautiful-"

He got down on one knee and retrieved the box from his pocket. "Sharon, I know this is earlier than expected… I guess. Wow… I kinda stuffed this up… sorry… Sharon, I love you and you mean the world to me. Will you marry me?"

She squealed. "Yes! Of course!" He stood back up and she pulled him into a hug. "I love you Steve." She kissed him as Steve fumbled to put the ring on her finger. She grabbed it and put it on. "Steve… you mean the world to me too. I love you so much."

When the excitement of the early proposal wore off (only slightly) they sat down to eat, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company.

"But maybe next time prompt me not to get changed" she chuckled.

"I think you're beautiful no matter what" he replied, holding her hand in his. She would always be the most beautiful person in his eyes.

…

Bucky was surprised when he was woken up on Thursday morning with his phone ringing. He thought that perhaps Brock was calling him to tell him he was running late, but he still had an hour before he even had to get up. He grabbed the phone and answered it sleepily. "Hello?"

"You can have that reservation."

"Wow, Steve, you sound awful."

"Thanks Buck."

Bucky felt Sam's warm hand run over his back and chest, pulling him in for a hug. He smiled and curled back against him, content. "So, you' retaking the day off?"

"It will probably be the next week at least" he groaned. Bucky knew Steve would be cussing out his shitty immune system.

"I hope you feel better soon. Wait, so you're telling me that you aren't going to propose?"

Steve chuckled hoarsely. "No, last night at home."

"That's perfect" Bucky decided.

"It was. So, booking is for seven thirty, under the name Steve."

"If you want it back, let me know" Bucky offered.

"I don't think I will be leaving the bed for a while."

"I hope you feel better soon Stevie."

"Thank Buck. I'll let you go. You'll probably have to get ready for work soon."

"Yeah, good old work. Well, congratulations on the successful proposal. I'm proud of you Steve."

"Thanks. It feels great."

Bucky ginned. "I bet it does. Well, I'll let you go. Rest up Steve."

"Will do. Talk later."

"Bye." He set his phone on the bed next to him.

"What's happening?" Sam asked sleepily.

"We're going for dinner Friday night. You like Japanese fusion?"

"I sure do."

"Great. You think you can wake me up in half an hour?"

"Sure."

He smiled and leaned back against Sam's broad chest. This was nice.


End file.
